Stand Beside Me
by Nikki20
Summary: After a shocking confession, Peyton's world comes crashing down and there is only one person who can fix it, Brooke.
1. The Confession

Stand Beside Me - Part One "The Confession"

Author: Nikki  
  
Email:  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own or know anybody associated with "One Tree Hill", just a fan people!  
  
Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Brooke/Peyton  
  
Summary: Peyton's world comes crashing down after she confesses a secret to her best friend.  
  
Distribution: Just add a link back please!  
  
Feedback: Is always appreciated, let me know what you think.  
  
Author's Note: This takes place sometime during the Senior year for the OTH characters. So it's third season I suppose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" All I know is that I'm tired of dealing with guys and I think I want to explore something else. " Peyton Sawyer confessed to her best friend Brooke Davis.

" So this means you're Melissa Ethridge now? " Brooke asked, obviously trying to break the tension with a joke.

" No, it just means that I'm curious about some things and I want to see where that takes me. " Peyton replied. She studied her best friend's face to see what her true response was.

" God Peyton, what about Nathan or Lucas, I mean you were pretty serious about both of them. Oh and Jake for that matter too. " Brooke said. She shifted her legs to swing off Peyton's bed.

" I started dating Nathan when I was fourteen, it was all I ever knew to do. " Peyton said.

" And lets not forget that you slept with Nathan too. " Brooke said.

" That doesn't mean anything. I was a stupid fifteen year old who thought that was what you were supposed to do when you had a boyfriend. " Peyton answered. She rolled her eyes as Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

" Okay so you're some big lesbo now, where does that leave us? " Brooke asked. She stood and paced in front of the bed where Peyton was sitting.

" I can't believe you of all people would be this shallow. I'm asking for support and you're trying to convince me that I am one hundred percent straight. " Peyton said. She pulled her legs up and hugged them against her.

" This just isn't like you Peyton. I mean for God's sake, you're a cheerleader! " Brooke said.

" Oh and that means I've got to go out and screw the team like you did? " Peyton snapped.

" Whatever Peyton, you wanna go off and be Ellen, that's just fine. Just don't expect any support from me. " Brooke said coldly. She picked up her gym bag and stomped out the door to Peyton's bedroom.

" Brooke wait... " Peyton started. She jumped off the bed and hurried to the door only to hear the front door slam shut as Brooke stormed out.

Peyton sighed, backing towards the bed and sitting back down. She felt the warm tears start to flow down her face and she laid back, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what this meant for her friendship with Brooke.

The next morning, Peyton pulled her mustang into the student parking lot and grabbed her backpack. She checked her makeup in the rear-view mirror and then stepped out of the car. She knew the first thing she had to do was find Brooke and try to work things out.

As she walked towards the doors of the school, she couldn't help but notice at the people looking at her. She paused for a second, making sure something wasn't wrong with her clothes and then kept on walking. Surely it was just regular gossip and nothing was really wrong she reasured herself.

It almost seemed as if people were parting the hallway for Peyton as she hurried down the halls searching for Brooke. She heard brief whispers stopping as she passed and the increasing paranoia set in. Brooke wouldn't tell, would she?

She rounded the corner that led into the senior hall and stopped when she saw a large group of students standing in front of the lockers. The fear was mounting now as Peyton slowly moved forward, parting through the crowd and seeing what they all seemed to be interested in.

She gasped and dropped her backpack onto the floor when she saw it. Spray painted on her locker in black was the word "DYKE" in large letters. She felt her body tremble and a millon thoughts ran through her head. How could this be happening to her? She heard the question repeating over and over in her mind as she backed away from the lockers.

Tears welled in her eyes as she turned and began sprinting back down the hall. Everyone was watching as she made a mad dash down the corridor and back out into the parking lot.

At nearly the exact same moment, Brooke Davis was changing into her cheerleading uniform in the girl's locker room. She was still in a state of denile over what had happened with Peyton and she refused to believe that she really was telling the truth.

To be honest, a small part of Brooke was not surprised that Peyton was thinking about experimenting with her sexuality. She had been hurt by men all of her life and there always seemed to be something she longed for that she couldn't find with guys. Even though she was upset and hurt by this confession, Brooke realized that she couldn't let Peyton go through this alone. She had always been there for her, even when her mother had passed away, Brooke was the only person that Peyton would open up to.

She finished putting her uniform on and grabbed her gym bag. The basketball players were already in practice and she could hear them running about in the gym. She walked out into the gym and saw most of the other cheerleaders sitting on the bleechers talking. She did notice that Peyton was not among them and she suddenly wondered where she was.

Brooke turned when she heard someone yell her name and she rolled her eyes to see Tim and Nathan running over.

" So now that Peyton's out, are we going to see you two going at it on her web cam? " Tim asked. He smiled and raised his eyebrows in a bastardly fashion. Nathan elbowed him in the stomach and Tim barrelled over.

" What the hell is he talking about Nathan? " Brooke asked. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a menacing glare.

" He's just being an ass. " Nathan grunted.

" No, what's this about Peyton? " Brooke asked in a demanding tone.

" It's all over school. " Nathan replied. He raised his arm behind his head and stretched it.

" What? How? " Brooke asked in disbelief.

" Well half the kids in school saw you and Peyton's little fight on her web cam." Nathan explained.

" And they heard what we were talking about too? " Brooke asked.

" The web cam does have sound, usually Peyton's blasting music over it, but it wasn't on this time and everyone heard what you were saying. " Nathan said.

Brooke shut her eyes for a second, remembering how she had heard Lucas and Peyton on the internet nearly two years before when they had been seeing each other. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could Peyton have been so stupid as to leave the camera going?

" I've got to find her Nathan. " She said.

" Haley already tried to call her earlier, she couldn't get ahold of her. " Nathan said.

" Oh God, I cannot believe this. " Brooke muttered as she turned and rushed to the exit.

It was unusually cold for August and the wind blew rapidly along as Peyton sat in front of her mother's grave. She had raced to the only place she knew she would be safe. She couldn't believe that any of this was actually happening to her. She couldn't believe that her best friend in the whole world had betrayed her this way and how her life was going to be forever changed because of a stupid confession.

" I know you're dissapointed in me Mom. " Peyton said in a low voice.

She waited for a second as she always did when talking to her mother. On some level she believed that she would respond, and right now she could use any advice she could give out.

" My world is falling apart. " Peyton said. She lowered her head and sobbed uncontrollably as everything came rushing back to her.

" I knew I would find you here. "

Peyton turned to see Brooke standing behind her. She quickly wiped her tears and stood to face her friend.

" I didn't tell anyone Peyton. " Brooke said.

" Then who did? " Peyton asked.

" Remember when I caught you and Lucas on your web cam? " Brooke asked.

Suddenly it all became clear to Peyton, she shut her eyes and brought her hand up to rest against her forehead.

" Everyone knows Brooke. " Peyton said as she began to cry again.

" I am so sorry. I was such a bitch to you and you didn't deserve that. " Brooke said as she pulled Peyton in for a hug. She held her as she cried and stroked her blonde curls.

" What am I going to do? " Peyton asked.

" We're going to get through this. " Brooke whispered.

" I can't stay here anymore. I can't face everyone. " Peyton said. She pulled back, tears streaming down her face as Brooke looked on.

" We have to deal with this Peyton. I'll handle the fall out. I can say we were rehersing a play or something. " Brooke said. She grasped at possible ideas.

" No..no that won't work. Nothing will now. " Peyton said.

" Something will Peyton, we'll beat this. " Brooke said. She held Peyton's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

" I have to leave. " Peyton said. She pulled away from Brooke and started walking towards her car.

" Peyton wait! " Brooke yelled.

" I can't waste any time. " Peyton said as she continued to walk.

Brooke quickly ran to catch up and moved in front of Peyton, forcing her to stop.

" What do you want Brooke? " Peyton asked.

" If you're leaving then I'm coming with you Peyton. " She replied.

Peyton smiled and leaned in, giving her friend a hug. They embraced for several minutes and then finally parted.

" Well let's get going then. " Peyton said.


	2. The Road To Nowhere

" Stand Beside Me " Pt 2 - The Roadtrip to Nowhere.

Peyton always felt closer to her mother when she was driving fast and the wind was blowing through her blonde curls. It was almost odd that the thing that ended her life was the thing that Peyton felt most connected to. She used to get a thrill out of running red lights, but all that had ended a few years back. She thought maybe she was a little smarter now.

" Peyton will you slow the hell down! All this wind is doing nothing for my hair. " Brooke yelled from the passenger seat.

" Just live a little Brooke. Besides, your hair looks fine. " Peyton replied. She gave her friend a smile and pushed the gas pedal even further to the floor.

She couldn't help but think about how great Brooke was being about this who sorted ordeal. It was dumb to think that she wouldn't react to what she had told her, but in the end, Brooke would still be Brooke, and she would come to the rescue like she always did.

They had been on the road now for nearly five hours and were currently somewhere outside the state line. Peyton had decided to head south, perhaps all the way down to Florida. She had often thought about the summer she turned sixteen and she and Brooke had skipped going to cheerleading camp and instead drove down to Miami for the week.

The week had went by in a blur, they were out sneaking into clubs everynight and sleeping in til noon the next day. Brooke had on more than one occasion drank too much and Peyton had carried her back to their motel room. It was one of the best times that Peyton had ever had. One week of no angst and drama from Nathan and one whole week that she got to spend with the person who meant the most to her.

It always happened that when Peyton would think of the best of times with Brooke, that she would also remember the worst of times and how she had betrayed her friend for a few cheap thrills with Lucas Scott. Just his name made her stomach rumble and she fought off the urge to pull over and vomit. He was poison to her, simple as that. He was like a drug that she desperatly had craved and had even went so far as to be the other woman with him.

Peyton had honestly never expected to gain Brooke's trust back or to ever be friends again, but it turned out that the affair had caused their relationship to grow and mature. It was definatly something that was unexpected and something that Peyton was the most proud of. Sure she had Haley to talk with, but Brooke had been there through the good and the bad times and nobody knew her better.

" I'm hungry. " Brooke announced, pulling Peyton away from her thoughts.

" We'll stop at the next town. I promise. " Peyton replied. She reached over, rubbing her hand over Brooke's stomach without thinking.

Peyton could feel the unease that suddenly came over Brooke. She sucked in her stomach to avoid contact with Peyton's palm.

" Oh I'm sorry. " Peyton said. She put her hand back on the wheel and looked forward at the highway.

" No I'm sorry, that was rude. " Brooke replied. She reached for Peyton's hand and slid hers over it.

" Brooke I'm not going to try and jump you just because you're the only girl in the car with me. I hope you understand that. " Peyton said.

" I know that. I would never think you'd do anything like that, but it's just going to take some time. " Brooke explained.

" I'm still the same old Peyton. " Peyton joked.

" No you're not. You're a completely new person now and I've got to get to know that person and accept her for who she really is. " Brooke said.

" There is just a tiny part of me that is changed Brooke, other than that I am still the same girl who you've been friends with your whole life. " Peyton said.

" If that's how you want to look at it. " Brooke replied. Peyton gazed over at her friend, giving her a confused look.

" Um well alright then. " She said.

They drove along in silence for at least ten minutes until finally Brooke spoke.

" Is it because I kissed you last fall in that dare game? "

Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes. Same old Brooke.

Nearly two and a half hours later, Peyton pulled the mustang into a parking space at The Destin Inn, a small run down motel in a tiny town off the side of the highway. It looked like something out of a bad horror film, but it was getting dark and Peyton was tired of driving and needed to rest. Brooke on the other hand had been fast asleep in the car for nearly an hour since they had ate in some truck stop in Georgia.

" Wake up Sleeping Beauty. " Peyton said as she nudged her friend. She couldn't help but think how cute Brooke looked when she was sleeping. She looked just like a little kid or something, all balled up and softly snoring. She finally opened her eyes and looked over at Peyton.

" Are we there yet? " She asked softly.

" I think we're still in Georgia, but I'm tired and so I'm getting us a motel room. " Peyton explained. Brooke made a face of disgust as she sat up and looked at their surroundings.

" Isn't this the place where Norman Bates killed his guests? " Brooke asked in a mocking tone. Peyton gave her a fake smile and opened the car door. She noticed that Brooke was coming along as well.

" You're not leaving me alone out here Sawyer. " She said and hurried to her side. Peyton laughed. Sometimes her friend could be such a baby.

They entered the dimmly lit motel office and noticed a greasy looking older man seated at the desk flipping through a copy of Penthouse magazine. He looked up as the door opened and gave the two girls an eerie smile. Peyton felt Brooke's hand clutching her own arm and she turned and gave her a confident look to ease the tension.

" Well well now, what can I do for you two beautiful ladies? " The man asked. Peyton noticed that he was wearing a small button that had the name Elmer printed on it.

" We need a room for the night, anything will do. " Peyton said as she approached the desk. Elmer gave them another sly smile and gave them both the once over with his eyes. Peyton thought she could feel her own skin begin to crawl.

" I'll put you up in the finest room, right here next to the office. " He said, turning around to grab an old key off the rack. He laid it down on the desk and pushed an open book towards Peyton.

" Room is usually thirty a night, but I'm feeling generous so I'll let you have it for twenty. " He said, again with the sly smile forming over his lips. Peyton reached into her pocket and fished out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Elmer. He nodded his head and handed her a pen to right her name down in.

Brooke gave Peyton a look as she wrote down the her name. She knew that Brooke was a little scared of the man, but she figured he was just a normal pervert hoping to have a good time.

" Thanks alot. " Peyton said as she grabbed the room key off the counter and turned to leave.

" You two girls arn't going to be loud are ya? " Elmer said from the desk. Peyton rolled her eyes and turned back to face him.

" We just need to get some sleep, that's all. " She replied. Brooke gave him a look of disgust and followed Peyton out the door.

The room smelt of mildew and cigarette smoke. It was the first thing that occured to Brooke as she entered the room behind her friend. She looked around, noticing a brightly colored queen sized bed and a dark red arm chair in the corner of the small room. Peyton threw a small duffle bag onto the bed and eased down to sit on it.

" Look I know it's not the Hilton, but I'll have to do for tonight. " She said while Brooke made a face of disgust as she looked into the tiny bathroom and saw it's messy floor.

" It's just one night. I'll keep telling myself that. " Brooke said. She walked over to the wall near the main office and checked for peep holes.

" What are you doing? " Peyton asked.

" Hello, I've seen Psycho and that was how the guy got his happies. " She replied.

Peyton laughed and laid back onto the bed. Her blond hair spread out over the light pink bedspread and Brooke was struck for a moment at how beautiful she looked.

" What? " Peyton asked, bringing Brooke back from her thoughts.

" Oh nothing, I was just thinking that I'm going to brave that bathroom and take a hot shower. " She lied.

" Alright. " Peyton replied.

" Make sure to alert me if any men in drag come knocking on the door. " Brooke joked. Peyton smiled and rolled her eyes. Brooke crossed over towards where her small suit case was sitting on the chair and opened it to retreve her pajamas and toothbrush.

After showering and changing into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, Brooke emerged from the bathroom to find Peyton fast asleep on the bed. She hadn't even bothered to change into something else and was peacefully resting. Brooke smiled and went over to the bed, sitting down beside Peyton and pulling her tennis shoes off. She moved upward on the bed and slowly slid off the leather jacket that Peyton had been wearing. She folded it over and tossed it onto the nightstand.

She flicked off the lamp on the opposite side of the bed and pulled the covers up and over herself and Peyton. She closed her eyes and moved closer to her sleeping friend, trying to get comfortable like she always did when they slept together. Normally they would brush up against each other and all was fine, but now it was different and Brooke didn't want another argument or awkward moment between them.

" Goodnight Peyton. " She whispered and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.


	3. Florida Here We Come

" Stand Beside Me " Pt 3 - Florida Here We Come!

Peyton didn't have any idea what time it was, but she assumed it was early morning as the warm sunlight had awoken her from her dreams. She yawned and just took everything in for a moment, the quietness and serenity of the room. She felt some comfortable lying there with Brooke's arm draped over her side, holding her close.

Wait a minute....Brooke's arm draped over her side? Peyton blinked several times trying to think of how she and her friend had ended up in this position. She suddenly could not remember anything about the night before, only laying down while Brooke went to take a shower.

She could feel Brooke's body snuggle up against her as she tightened her grip on Peyton's body. For just a second, Peyton toyed with the idea that this felt good and natural. She closed her eyes and thought about the possibility of waking up this way every morning, wrapped in her best friend's arms. It seemed so right to her.

Things were suddenly clear to Peyton and it was as if all the pieces of a puzzle came together. How could she ever think there could be anybody else for her except Brooke Davis? She was exactly what she wanted in her ideal mate. She was kind and beautiful and the best friend anyone could ask for. She had been there for her through everything, first periods, first kisses, first times.

God what am I doing? Peyton felt tears sting at her eyes. There was no way in hell she would ever try to jeopordize her relationship with Brooke, not for anything, and certainly not because she was having a mental breakdown and thought that even for a second that there could be anything more than friendship between she and Brooke.

She was stirred back to reality when she heard Brooke yawn and her arms slip out from around her. She didn't roll over to see, but she could feel Brooke stretching her arms and moved away from her.

I hope she's not freaked out, Peyton thought. She figured the best way was to just pretend she didn't know and thus she kept her eyes closed as Brooke sat up and slid off the bed.

" Rise and shine Sawyer. " She said cheerfully, leaning down and poking at Peyton's stomach.

" Mmm good morning. " Peyton said with a sigh. She pretended to look sleepy and slowly rose up on the bed.

A few minutes later, Peyton turned the hot water faucet on and watched as steam erupted from the shower head. She sat down on the toilet seat and pulled her legs up and hugged them to her. She bowed her head, letting her hair fall over her face. Tears began to flow as she thought back to what might be going on in Tree Hill and all the ramifications of one simple decision.

There were several times in her life that Peyton had felt hopeless, but it seemed to be her track record that in those moments of weakness, she would turn to the nearest avaliable warm body for comfort. She had been upset about her father leaving for two months when she gave in and lost her virginity to Nathan Scott. At the time it seemed to be something she needed, to feel somebody against her, to clear her mind, focus on something else. Then there had been the time when she thought her father might have been killed at sea and how she almost slept with Lucas to forget everything.

Now there wasn't an option of being like that with somebody. She knew she would loose Brooke forever if she made a move like that. That wasn't even something she would consider in a millon years and Peyton tossed the idea as far from her head as she could.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the bathroom door and heard Brooke yelling about hurrying up so she could pee. Peyton smiled and got up and into the shower.

Two hours and five cups of coffee later, Peyton and Brooke was back on the road, this time headed even further south. The air seemed to be getting warmer and Peyton thought about how fun it would be to lay out on the beach and relax once they got to Florida.

Brooke had been flipping through radio stations for the past hour trying to find something worth listening to and suddenly she stopped as a familiar beat flooded the car. Brooke squealed and Peyton had to laugh at how immature it was for her favorite song to be "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls.

Memories of listening to the entire cd on repeat came rushing to Peyton. She remembered how she would be looking over the new album from U2 and Brooke would be dancing around the room while Scary Spice sang about love and boys. It was such a very girl thing for her to do and looking back on it, Peyton smiled at how cute and endearing it was.

" Oh come one Peyton, I know you know the words. " Brooke said. She began car dancing and started singing the first lyrics in her off key voice. Peyton laughed and joined her on the chorus.

" If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends.... " Both girls sang loudly as Peyton rolled down her window, letting the wind blow their hair around. Brooke giggled and then sang extremely loud at her favorite part. Peyton cracked up, laughing at how bad Brooke's voice was and how much she was into the song.

It was nearing dark when Peyton saw the turn off for Miami. Brooke cheered and bounced up and down in the passenger seat.

" I've got the key to our beach house still and if they havn't changed the locks, we can still crash there. " Brooke said.

" I thought they sold the beach house last year when your parents went broke? " Peyton asked.

" Well they did, but to a friend of Daddy's who thinks I'm hot. He basically told me that I was welcome anytime down there and especially if he were there. " Brooke said as she made a face.

" Eww. " Peyton said trying to do her best impression of Rachel Bilson's character on The O.C.

" I know. But I'm thinking that they might not have changed the locks in the basement and we can get in through there. I'm sure he and his wife won't be using it and if they catch us, then I'll just think something up. I'm sure he would be more than accomidating to me if I didn't let his wife in on the little pick up line he gave me last year about the house. " Brooke said.

" Well sounds like a plan. It'll be nice to see your old beach house again. I remember staying down here the summer between sixth and seventh grade. " Peyton said.

" Man I had such great boobs that summer, all perky and firm. " Brooke said. She brought her hands up and cupped her own breasts.

" Brooke you were just developing back then. of couse they were perky. " Peyton said.

" Still, I was quiet the hot little twelve year old. " Brooke joked. Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend and kept driving.


	4. In The Sun

" Stand Beside Me " Pt 4 - In The Sun

Peyton slowed the mustang as she turned onto Nautical Drive. Looming at the end of the street was a very large and lavish condo. It's pale walls reflecting the ocean behind it. The yard had several lights that lined a walk way. She noticed as they neared the house that there were no lights on and it was more likely that they would have the place to themselves.

" Casa de Davis. " Brooke mused. She reached into her purse and pulled out a keychain with several keys on it. She sorted through them until she found the right one. Peyton pulled the car up into the driveway and turned the engine off.

She looked up at the condo, noticing it's southwestern style and several windows that were on the second floor. She didn't remember there being alot of windows there before and figured the current owners had done some work to the place.

Both girls grabbed their belongings and exited the vehicle, quickly walking down the driveway and slipping in through the black gate that led around to the back of the house and the private beach. Brooke found the right door not far from the gate and inserted her key. She moved it around a little and finally the lock clicked.

" Bingo! " Brooke mumbled and opened the door. She reached along the wall and flicked a light switch.

" Wow they've done alot of work, last time I was here, the basement was a game room, now it looks like something out of Ceasar's palace. " Peyton commented as they walked into the brightly decorated room. The walls which used to be a light brown were now a bright red and there were tons of golden wall mounts and picture frames.

" Well the guy's wife used to be a dancer in Vegas, or so Daddy told me. It all makes sense I suppose. " Brooke said with a laugh. Peyton walked along the far wall, looking at the pictures of the owner and his much younger wife. She was decent looking, but definatly fake in alot of parts, most of all her chest.

" This place is still amazing though. I mean look at the view! " Peyton said as she pointed down to the beach. She watched as the moonlight shimmer along the waves.

" Come on. " Brooke said. She dropped her bag and grabbed Peyton's hand, dragging her out the door and down towards the dark beach. Peyton dropped her own bags and was pulled along.

" Brooke this is crazy! " She yelled as they rushed along the sand. Brooke let go of her friend's hand and kicked her shoes off. She slowly slid her shorts down and smiled devilishly.

" No peeking Sawyer! " She said as she made a hand motion for Peyton to turn around. Peyton giggled and turned, beginning to slide her jeans down and take them off. She suddenly wished that she had brought a bathing suit with her, but who would have really thought that they would have ended up in Florida.

Her thoughts were interupted as Brooke's tank top landed near her feet on the sand and then her panties. Peyton felt herself blush and she tried to push away the thoughts that were invading her head.

" Hurry up Peyton! " She heard Brooke yelled from behind her. She spun around and saw nothing but darkness and heard the roar of the waves. She squinted trying to figure out where Brooke was and couldn't find her.

What the hell, she thought and pulled her shirt off and slide down her panties. She started running towards the water and quickly dove underneath the waves. The water was a tad chilly, but nothing unusual for Fall. She swam out a bit to where the water covered her body and again she looked around for her friend.

" Brooke? " She yelled into the night. Silence. She began to worry just a little, she was familiar with rip tides and how fast they could pull someone under if they were not expecting it.

" Brooke where are you? " She yelled again, this time louder. Still nothing replied. Fear gripped her body and she began to panic thinking how on earth she would be able to find her in the dark.

Suddenly something brushed against her left leg and Peyton screamed. Water splashed up onto her face as Brooke emerged from the water, laughing her ass off.

" That was not funny! " Peyton yelled trying to steady herself again.

" You should have see the look on your face. " Brooke giggled.

" Not fun to play on my fear of Jaws and people drowning! " Peyton scolded.

" Oh you big baby! " Brooke teased. She playfully splashed at Peyton and thus ensued a splashing fight between the two girls.

After minutes of splashing around and so forth, things calmed and the girls swam around each other slowly, enjoying the water and the time together. An almost awkward moment of silence fell between them until finally Brooke spoke.

" I was such a bitch about how I reacted. " She said softly.

" I'm over it Brooke, you know that. Honestly I didn't expect you to just smile and be okay with it. " Peyton replied. She made small circles around Brooke who was standing still in the waves.

" You've always been there for me and I can't think why on earth I was so awful to you. " She said, looking down at the water.

" Seriously Brooke, it's over with and done now. No more discussions of it. You're more than made up for it. " Peyton said. She smiled at her friend and gave her hand a squeeze under the water.

" Okay well just one more question then. " Brooke said.

" Shoot. " Peyton replied.

" Is there someone in the picture that made you realize you might be into girls? " Brooke asked.

Peyton froze. If only things were different between them, she might have not lied.

" Not really. " She answered.

" Honestly? " Brooke asked. She gave Peyton a look that meant she knew she was lying.

" Well there might have been someone, but things arn't ideal and it just would never work. " Peyton explained. This time she realized she wasn't lying, not really anyway.

" You shouldn't be alone though, just because you've chosen to explore something different doesn't mean you have to do it all by yourself. " Brooke said. She stopped swimming around Peyton and was instead in front of her. Their faces were only mere seconds away from each other and for a brief moment, Peyton thought that Brooke might just lean in and kiss her.

It lasted forever and also was quick at the same time. Peyton felt her breath catch in her throat and then she relaxed when finally a smile came over Brooke's face and she resumed her swimming circles.

God what is happening to me, Peyton asked herself.


	5. Destiny

" Stand Beside Me " Pt Four - Destiny

The girls spent another half hour swimming around in the ocean that night and then hurried up the beach and threw on their clothes and went back inside the condo. Peyton's mind was a blur of thoughts and she found that whenever Brooke talked to her, she couldn't comprehend anything and would just nod, not knowing what had been said.

Brooke had shown Peyton to the guest room and went to go sleep in her old bedroom. Now she was alone and left to her thoughts which frightened her for some reason. On one hand, it was perfectly natural for two friends to become even closer and perhaps even form a romantic relationship, but this wasn't just an oridanary situation, this was Brooke. The thought of loosing her forever really scared Peyton. She had come close to loosing her before and vowed never to let it happen again. She'd never been good at disguising her romantic feelings and she told herself to be on guard at all times now as to not scare Brooke off.

She laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. She looked up at the ceiling above and pictured Brooke's face. This was the last image she saw before sleep caught up with her.

At nearly three in the morning, Brooke found herself watching her best friend sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep and came downstairs to see if Peyton were still up. Instead of finding her being her usual insomniac self, she found Peyton fast asleep. The reflection of the ocean cast lights shimmering over the bed and illuminated Peyton's face every few seconds.

Brooke had her knees pulled up underneath her in the soft red chair that was next to the glass doors that led to the balcony. She didn't really know how long she had been watching Peyton, but it felt good to see her at peace. She studied her friend as she slowly breathed in and out and mumbled in her sleep.

She really didn't understand her actions earlier while they were swimming and how for a brief second she had the want to press her lips against Peytons. The thought of being something more than friends with Peyton was confusing and something she'd never ever considered up until the past few days with all their drama.

Brooke had never ever thought about being with a woman. She just had never figured a woman could offer the same things a man could and she was definatly experienced when it came to carnal knowledge of the male form. Suddenly though, it seemed clear that Peyton could give her more than any guy ever could, and that was friendship and unconditional love. Peyton had seen the worst in Brooke and was never too afraid to leave her.

Several memories of past lovers flashed through Brooke's mind. How they would always leave her when she started to show some of her true self to them. She could never be more than the "wild girl" to guys, but Peyton knew her better than that and never ran away.

Maybe she wasn't going crazy and this was destiny. Of course though, sometimes destiny just sucked.

_**Authors Note : I know this one was short but I'm quiet busy with school. Expect more updates within the week and feedback is always appreciated. :)**_


	6. Houseguest

" Stand Beside Me " Pt Five - Houseguest

The next morning, Peyton awoke feeling rested and better than she had in several months. She felt the warm morning sunlight on her face and stretched her arms upward. She silently wished every morning would be this good. The whole house seemed quiet as she threw on a bathrobe over her tank top and shorts and stepped out into the hallway.

A glance at the clock on the wall told her it was nearly nine and she figured that Brooke was probably sleeping in as usual. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and looked through the windows at the roaring ocean. The sight was amazing, large white crested waves hitting the shore line as sea gulls flew overhead.

The sudden craving for coffee sent Peyton on a search through the kitchen cabinets. She found several canned foods and a box of cereal, but no coffee. She opened the refridgerator and found nothing of substance to suit her there.

As if an answer to a prayer, Brooke walked into the kitchen holding two grocery bags and two cups of coffee. Peyton smiled and hurried to help her with the bags, putting them down on the counter and eagerly snatching a cup.

" I figured you couldn't make it through the morning without your java. " Brooke said.

" You know me too well Brooke. " Peyton said between sips.

" I got a few things we could snack on, but the main cash flow was scarce so it's not that much. " Brooke said as she began unloaded items from the brown bags.

" Well if you would have woke me up we could have went together. I've got my ATM card with me and Dad wires me money through there all the time. " Peyton explained.

" I didn't want to wake you, you looked like you could use the rest. " Brooke replied with a smile.

" I'm not sure if that's an insult or something sweet. " Peyton joked.

" Take it however you want. Bottom line is that you needed the peaceful rest. " Brooke said.

" You always take such good care of me. " Peyton said with sarcasm.

" That's what I'm here for. " Brooke replied with a smug grin.

" And why exactly are both of you here? " a sudden voice said.

Brooke and Peyton turned quickly to see a young man standing in the kitchen door. He was tall and good looking, with dark hair and green eyes. He had a look of question on his face and didn't look too happy with the the two girls.

" Carson, um hi. " Brooke said with a sheepish grin on her face.

" Need I remind you Brooke that this place isn't yours anymore. " The man Brooke called Carson said.

" Well my friend and I needed a place to crash on our little vacation. " Brooke said.

" You know my dad would freak if he knew you were crashing here. " Carson said. He stepped forward into the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest. Peyton couldn't help but notice how muscular Carson appeared to be.

" I don't think he'd really have a problem with it to be honest " Brooke said with a laugh. Peyton smiled at the inside joke and then noticed the look of disgust on Carson's face.

" Oh God, are you sleeping with him? " He asked.

" Um has hell frozen over Carson? " Brooke asked with sarcasm.

" You never know with you Brooke. " Carson said smugly.

" I'm not that desperate Carson, I didn't sleep with you. " Brooke snapped.

" Would that be because you were chasing after that Scott guy? " Carson asked.

" Ancient history Carson, you should really keep up with the Tree Hill gossip if your parents insist on living there during the summer. " Brooke quipped.

" Carson it's really all my fault that we're here. " Peyton said. She decided to break up the banter and just confess to her crimes.

" And you would be? " Carson asked.

" Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's friend. " Peyton introduced. Carson smiled and nodded his head at her.

" Oh my God, you've been here two seconds and you're already flirting. " Brooke said with anger.

" Relax Vapid One, I'm just trying to be nice. " Carson said giving Brooke a cocky grin.

" I talked Brooke into this roadtrip and we really couldn't afford to stay in motels all the time. " Peyton explained.

" Well there is plenty of room here, I'm sure we could work something out. " Carson said.

" I'm not sleeping with you Carson! " Brooke said.

" Please Brooke, I'm not that bad. I can contain myself around you. " Carson fired back.

" Okay people, too your corners! " Peyton said trying to make a joke. Carson and Brooke glared at one another for several seconds and finally parted, each to one side of the kitchen.

" I'm so sorry he showed up. " Brooke said later in the afternoon as she and Peyton were laying out on the beach.

" It is his house Brooke. " Peyton said. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun heat her face.

" And it doesn't hurt that he's a total ass either. " Brooke murmured.

" I think you have a thing for him. " Peyton said absentmindedly.

" You what? " Brooke yelled. She bolted up and glared at Peyton.

" Geez, don't have a heart attack! " Peyton said. She rolled her eyes and leaned up onto her elbows.

" I do not like Carson Masters! " Brooke said.

" You usually enjoy the flirty banter, remember Felix? " Peyton said, hoping to remind her friend of a former relationship which had started that way.

" Yeah and that worked out so well. " Brooke replied.

" There's nothing wrong if you do like Carson. " Peyton said.

" Actually I think he likes you. " Brooke said.

" He was just being nice. " Peyton retorted.

" You may be a giant lesbo now, but you can still bring the boys in with that tortured soul of yours. " Brooke said with almost a hint of jeaoulsy in her voice.

" Let's just drop this one. " Peyton said.

" Fine. " Brooke replied. She laid back down on her beach towel and pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes.

Five minutes or so passed and Peyton noticed the sun had stopped beating down on her eyes. She opened them and looked up to see Carson standing above her. He grinned as she blinked.

" Hi. " He said.

" Hi. " Peyton replied.

" Carson can you leave? " Brooke asked as she slid her sunglasses up.

" It's my beach. " Carson said giving her a grin.

" Whatever, just don't bother us. " Brooke said as she rolled her eyes and laid back down.

" I was hoping that one of you ladies could rub some sun block on my back. " Carson said giving Peyton a look.

" No thank you. " Brooke snapped.

" What about you Peyton? Help a guy out? " Carson asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

" Sure. " Peyton said, she reached up and grabbed the bottle of sun block and sat up. Carson spread out a towel beside hers and sat down. He slowly pulled his red t-shirt over his shoulders and Peyton noticed that he was definatly muscled. She admired his body for half a second and then popped the top of the sun block, rubbing some lotion into her hands and then over on Carson's back.

" Thank you very much Peyton Sawyer. " Carson said when she had finished. He stood back up and smiled at her.

" You can go now. " Brooke said, motioning for him to leave.

" Anybody wanna join me for a dip? " Carson asked.

" Um well I think I'm going to get some more sun in before I go. " Peyton said. She laid back down.

" I'll go. " Brooke said suddenly. Peyton turned and made a face at her.

" If you're going to try and drown me, please just stay up here. " Carson joked.

" Shut up and walk Masters. " Brooke said. She jumped up and started walking towards the water. She turned back to give Peyton a look. Asking her to hurry without vocalizing it. Peyton grinned and closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the waves clear her mind.

A high shriek rang out and Peyton looked to see Carson picking Brooke up and tossing her into the ocean. She laughed as she saw Brooke come back up and punch Carson in the stomach. They continued to splash around and try to dunk each other for a couple of minutes and Peyton returned to her peaceful rest on the beach towel.

As night fell, Peyton was in the guest room changing into something to wear our that night. She and Brooke had reluctantly agreed to join Carson at some trendy club downtown. She had went searching throughout the closets and found a pair of leather pants that fit. She had packed one of her vintage t-shirts, a favorite that Brooke had bought for her sixteenth birthday. It was an old band shirt for The Clash and she adored it.

She messed with her hair for awhile before deciding on just wearing it down and then she left to go find Brooke. She found her in the living room on the couch with Carson standing over her. They seemed to be having a good time and she even thought she saw Brooke being a little flirty with him.

A pang of jealousy hit Peyton hard when she saw Brooke's beautiful smile and then Carson teasing her. Their banter had turned into flirting and even though she had originally pushed Brooke towards him, she now regretted it.

It didn't take them long to get into the club called "Nightshade" and they had Carson bring them some drinks from the bar. Peyton watched as several people her age moved about on the dance floor, swaying their bodies to some godawful Britney Spears remix.

" Drinks for my ladies! " Carson said. He sat three glasses of Long Island Ice Teas in the middle of the small black table and smiled.

" Mmmm, the only thing I like that ever came out of Long Island. " Brooke said as she took a sip of hers. Carson looked down at Brooke and extended his hand towards her.

" Care to dance Brooke? " He asked.

" You can dance? " Brooke asked.

" I can do all sorts of things. " He replied raising his eyebrows in a seductive fashion. Brooke laughed and got up off her chair.

" You should come too. " She said to Peyton.

" Oh no I'm going to finish my drink, you two go have fun. " Peyton replied as she took another long sip of her drink.

" Well hurry up then, I might need a new dance partner when I'm done with Carson. " Brooke joked. She took his hand and followed him in between the various people on the floor.

Peyton watched all the people dancing for awhile until she spotted Carson and Brooke again. He was moving behind her and she kept raising her hands up and sinking down and up in front of him to the music. Brooke was always good at the "sex" dance. Many a Tree Hill guy had secumbed to her wilds on the dance floor.

It was hard to not watch her beautiful friend prance around like she was doing and Peyton kept noticing as the lights hit her face and she could to see that amazing smile that Brooke had.

" She's cute. " a female voice from behind Peyton said. She turned around to see a very pretty Asian girl standing next to her.

" Yeah she's great. " Peyton replied, taking another drink.

" Is she your girl? " The asian girl asked.

" Oh no, we're just friends. " Peyton said.

" Good, then you can dance with me then. " The girl said with a smile.

" I'm not really dancing tonight. " Peyton replied.

" I'm Mia and yes you are dancing tonight. " The girl said. She smiled and reached her hand out, brushing up against Peyton's.

" I'm Peyton. " She said

" I really love this song. " Mia said. She made a little swish and pulled Peyton up.

Peyton found Mia attractive, she was very nice looking, with long blue streaks in her dark hair and a tiny body. She was wearing a purple halter top and leather pants.

" Okay I'll dance, but just once. " Peyton said finally giving in. Mia's brown eyes opened wide and a large smile spread across her face.

They both headed out onto the dance floor as the loud beats of the song pounded in Peyton's head. Mia twisted her body around as they found a space in a large group of people. She instantly began moving her body close to Peyton's and giving her seductive looks.

Peyton felt herself blush and she hardly moved at all. Mia took ahold of her hips and moved her back and forth, getting into the beat of the music. Peyton smiled and tried to get into it. She raised her hands and moved them around, swaying forward and backward to the rythmn of the song. Mia laughed and stared to move herself closer and closer towards Peyton.

Across the dance floor, Brooke found herself having a good time with Carson. She had always thought he was cute, but his attitude was a big turn off. She had seen a new side of him today though. He was actually pretty fun when that stick up his ass had fallen out she thought. He also wasn't that bad of a dancer on top of it all.

Brooke looked over towards the table where they had been sitting and noticed that Peyton was not there.

" So you never told me that your friend Peyton was into girls. " Carson said. Brooke turned and looked at him.

" Why do you say that? " She asked.

" Well she seems to be having a pretty good time with that girl over there that she's dancing with. " He said as he pointed towards a corner of the dance floor near the stage.

Brooke looked and saw Peyton dancing close to an asian girl with blue streaks in her hair. They were both smiling and Peyton actually looked like she was enjoying herself. They moved closer and closer as the music roared and she saw the asian girl move her hand up onto Peyton's thigh. Peyton obviously didn't mind as she tossed her blonde curls back and laughed.

" What the hell? " Brooke mumbled. She felt like she wasn't in control of herself as she started to move across the dance floor and towards Peyton. She started dancing along and moved close to Peyton and the asian chick.

" Mind if I cut in? " She asked as she moved in between the two girls. Peyton looked shocked for a second and then gave her a confused look.

" Brooke what are you doing? " She asked.

" Dancing with you. " Brooke replied with a smile.


	7. Bump In The Night

" Stand Beside Me " Pt 7 - Bump In The Night

The music was pounding in Peyton's ears as she came eye to eye with Brooke. They were deep into one another as she heard Mia saying something from behind her.

" B..Brooke what is going on here? " Peyton mumbled, not understanding why her friend was doing this.

" What do you think is going on? " Brooke asked seductively. She brought her hands up and pulled them around Peyton's neck.

" Peyton I'm gonna take off. " Mia said from behind her.

" Um... okay. " Peyton said. She never took her eyes off Brooke as she spoke.

They continued to dance for another minute or so and then Brooke looked over Peyton's shoulder. She smiled and slid her hands back off of Peyton's shoulders.

" You're welcome. " She whispered into Peyton's ear. She started to walk off, in the direction of the ladies room. Peyton immediatly followed, not letting Brooke get away from her.

" Brooke what the hell was that? " Peyton yelled as they entered the empty bathroom. Brooke whirled around and looked confused.

" What the hell was what? " She asked.

" You, me, dancing. " Peyton replied.

" I thought you were being bothered by her. " Brooke said. She shrugged and turned towards the mirror.

" I was fine. " Peyton said. She looked down at her feet.

" Besides, she's not good enough for you. " Brooke added. She applied some lip gloss and puckered her lipes.

" You have to stop doing that. " Peyton said. She blushed and smiled at Brooke.

" Stop doing what? " Brooke asked. She turned and faced her friend.

" Nevermind. " Peyton said. She turned and walked a few steps over beside the stalls.

" Peyton tell me. " Brooke pleaded. She walked next to Peyton and looked at her. She saw tears forming in her friend's eyes.

" You have to stop doing things that make me want to do this... " Peyton said. She moved closer to Brooke and started to lean in for a kiss. Brooke looked shocked and moved back to avoid it. Peyton pulled back looking upset.

" Brooke I'm sorry. " She mumbled.

" Peyton... I " Brooke started.

" I have no idea what I'm doing. " Peyton said. She turned and ran from the bathroom leaving Brooke alone.

" Carson, I need a ride home! " Peyton yelled. She found Carson talking to some blonde neat the bar. He gave her a confused look.

" What's wrong Peyton? " He asked, trying hard to talk over the blasting music.

" Nothing, I just need to go. " Peyton lied. She fought hard to keep from crying. She didn't know what in the hell she was doing.

" What about Brooke? " Carson asked.

" I'm sure she'll find a way home. " Peyton said.

" Um well okay, let's go then. " Carson said.

They hurried out of the club. Peyton kept looking behind herself to see if Brooke were following. She couldn't stand to look at her right now. She didn't know what to ever tell her friend. She didn't know what had overcame her and now everything was ruined. Everything would never be the same.

From across the club, Brooke watched as Carson and Peyton ran off. She could almost feel how bad Peyton was feeling. She was full of confusion and didn't think that in a millon years Peyton would try something. _Maybe it was the drinks? Maybe she was just feeling lonely. _

_Maybe you wanted her to do it._

Peyton made no small talk with Carson and hurried up to her room in the condo. She fell back on the bed and tried to stop the moment from repeating over and over in her head. She kept seeing Brooke's face everytime she closed her eyes. That look of disgust and confusion.

_What the hell have I done? We cannot go back after this. This changes everything. She doesn't like you, she never will_.

A knock at the door brought Peyton back. She sat up in bed and watched as Carson entered the bedroom.

" What happened tonight Peyton? " He asked.

" Nothing, I just didn't feel good and needed to come home. " Peyton lied. She ran a hand through her hair and then wiped the tears away from her eyes.

" You know, we have something in common. " Carson said. He reached down into his jacket and pulled a plastic bag out containing white powder. Peyton recognized it immediatly. It was the one thing that had almost destroyed her life once. The one thing that tempted her even to this day.

" How did you know? " Peyton asked.

" You were the subject of some Tree Hill gossip a year or so ago and I overheard my mother and some of her friends talking about how a girl at Tree Hill High was a coke fiend or something. Later on, I heard your name come up and when we met today, I knew we had somethings in common. " Carson explained.

" I quit that stuff last year. I'm not going back there. " Peyton said.

" I'm not here to give you drugs Peyton. " Carson said with a laugh. He placed the bag on the bed and sat down beside it.

" Then what do you want? " Peyton asked.

" Freshman year of college I got into alot of problems with this stuff. I got kicked out and even went to rehab over it. " Carson said.

" I don't really see what that has to do with me. " Peyton said.

" I keep this to remind me of what I went through and I guess it's just a comfort to have around, knowing that I can resist it or something. " Carson said.

" Well that's good for you. " Peyton said.

" I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since we met Peyton. " Carson said.

" But I thought you and Brooke were... " Peyton started.

" Brooke and I arn't anything. She's fun, but she's not my type. " Carson finished. He moved closer to Peyton and ran his hand up onto her leg. She looked down and then looked back up to see him smiling.

Outside Nightshade, Brooke spotted a bus stop and went to sit down. She had been thinking alot about what had happened in the bathroom and what that meant to her.

_I really care about Peyton, but do I want to risk everything for a chance at something that might not even last?_

She watched as people exited the club, walking alone, hand in hand and looking at each other with love.

_God I want that._

The night air was chilly and Brooke wished that she hadn't left her jacket at home. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the dark sky. She remembered all the times that she and Peyton had went on camp outs in the backyard and counted the stars, or at least tried to. There were so many memories with Brooke, so much of her life had been spent with her best friend. She had been there for her through everything and if she even attempted to move forward with something more, all that would be lost.

Brooke knew she wasn't good at relationships and just because the one she was considering might be of a different nature didn't mean it would last. She knew that she and Peyton's friendship could not survive another dramatic ordeal. Everything with Lucas had nearly put an end to them and they had worked so hard to get that back.

_What if it does work out? What if she's the one? What if she's the love of your life?_

" Brooke mentioned something about you going through a rough spot right now and I don't want to complicate anything further. " Carson said. He looked deep into Peyton's eyes as he closed in on her. She was giving him all the right signals and seemed to be into him, now one test remained.

" Don't listen to Brooke, what does she know? " Peyton asked with a sly smile. She leaned in placed her lips against Carson's, letting him put his arms around her.

_Oh God what am I doing?_

After a ten minute long bus ride, Brooke arrived on the same street as the condo. She got off the bus and hurried down the sidewalk towards the house.

_I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell her how I feel about us._

Brooke walked onward, entering the main gates to the condo and then down the driveway and up to the front door. She noticed that Carson had left it unlocked and she silently thanked him for not making her go around to the back. She went into the living room and then down the hall towards the guest room.

_I'm going to take this risk. I have to see where it will go._

She slowly made her way to the guest room door and pushed it open.

" Brooke! " Peyton yelled from the bed.

Brooke gasped at the sight of Peyton and Carson in bed together. They were obviously in the middle of something. Brooke felt tears welling up in her eyes as she scanned their clothing on the floor next to a bag of what appeared to be cocaine.

" Oh my God Peyton how could you? " She managed to blurt out before she turned and ran from the room.


	8. Broken Hearts

" Stand Beside Me " Pt Eight - Broken Hearts

Peyton was still in a state of shock. She hadn't moved since she had seen the look on Brooke's face and knew what she was thinking. Carson hadn't let this bother him and was still kissing up and down her shoulders.

" God Carson, stop! " Peyton said finally, giving him a push.

" What the hell Peyton? " He said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling his boxers on.

" This was a mistake. " Peyton said. She put her head in her hands and tried not to cry in front of him.

" It was just some harmless fun. " Carson said. He stood, pulling on his jeans and shirt.

" I've ruined everything again. " Peyton mumbled.

" You girls are crazy. " Carson said as he left the room leaving Peyton alone.

She honestly didn't know why she had let Carson kiss her, touch her, make love to her. She was confused and upset and just like old times, there was a willing body there to comfort her. It was all she had ever known to do. She was insane thinking that Carson was the answer to what had happened between her and Brooke.

She kept seeing Brooke's face over and over again, this time the look of hurt as she found them together. Peyton started to cry and she felt like she might never stop.

_What kind of fool am I?_

Brooke paced back and forth on the shoreline. The cold ocean tide kept creeping up to cover her bare feet. The image of Peyton in bed with Carson was on a loop in her brain and it hurt more and more each time.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be easy._

She glanced up at the condo as she heard the back door open and saw Carson walking out. She felt the anger rise up inside of her and silently hoped for something bad to happen to him. Above anything she had felt for Peyton, she was the most angered at the fact that he had brought that deadly drug back into her life. They had worked so hard before to get Peyton through it and he had brought it back to her in a moment of weakness.

_I hate him. I hate her. I hate these feelings._

Brooke cursed herself over and over again for allowing herself to feel. She had made a promise to herself after Lucas had hurt her so bad that she wouldn't let herself fall in love, she wouldn't let herself feel anything except pleasure. Love just messed everything up and sex was so much easier with no strings attached. You have to protect your heart.

Back inside, Peyton was pulling on some shorts and trying to think of how she would make this right. She prayed to every higher power to give her the strength to talk to Brooke. To explain what she was going through. To tell her the truth.

_Not only does she think I'm a slutty bisexual, she also thinks I'm back on coke._

Thinking of the cocaine, she looked over to the bedside, noticing that Carson had left the plastic bag. It took all the energy she had not to go back to the old habit, to try and make things better by feeling nothing at all. She wanted to feel numb again so badly.

_Focus Peyton, don't go near that shit again! You have to fix things with Brooke. You can't let her down, you can't deny all that you are feeling._

" Brooke! " Peyton yelled from the backdoor of the condo. Brooke turned and saw her friend dashing across the beach towards her.

" I can't believe you'd go back to that! " Brooke yelled as she approached.

" It was a mistake Brooke, I swear. " Peyton replied. She looked as if she'd been crying just as much as Brooke had been.

" You worked so hard last time to get over that stuff. " Brooke said.

" What? Oh you mean the cocaine? " Peyton asked.

" What else would I be talking about Peyton? " Brooke asked.

" I thought you meant Carson. " Peyton replied.

" Look I don't care if you wanna swing back to boys, that's your deal. " Brooke said.

" It's not what I want. He was just comfortable and a bad habit that I feel back into. " Peyton explained.

" Yeah boys and coke huh? " Brooke asked angrily.

" That's a long story, but I didn't use any. I swear. " Peyton said.

" I want to believe you, but it was right there... " Brooke started. She began to tear up and Peyton reached out, pulling her into an embrace.

" It's okay Brooke, I'm not going back there. " Peyton said as she stroked the brunette's hair.

" I was so scared last time. I don't want to loose you again. " Brooke said as she sobbed.

" You'll never loose me Brooke, never. " Peyton said. Brooke pulled back for a second and they looked at each other for mere moments.

" Don't freak out okay... " Brooke said as she leaned in, almost touching her lips against Peyton's.

" B-Brooke... " Peyton said breathlessly.

" I said...don't....freak...out... " Brooke finished.

" We can't do this! " Peyton yelled, pulling back away from Brooke.

" God Peyton what the hell is your problem? " Brooke said. She crossed her arms and glared over at the blonde.

" What happened at the club was a mistake and what happened with Carson was a mistake, but what you were about to do would be so much more than just a mistake, it would change everything and I'm not ready for that. " Peyton explained, tears welling up in her eyes.

There was a moment of eerie silence between the two women and finally Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes and turning to walk off, leaving Peyton alone as the roar of the ocean drowned out her desperate thoughts.


	9. A New Beginning

" Stand Beside Me " Part Nine - A New Beginning

The words were telling her to do it. It was almost as if this song was commanding Peyton to follow her heart, to do as the song says and "dare to move". She listened to the last few seconds of the Switchfoot song and then shut the radio off. She hadn't bothered to turn any lights on in the guest room and was sitting in the cold darkness trying to console her sorrows.

Her actions that night had even surprised herself. She noticed that outside it looked like the sun might be starting to come up and she thanked whatever powers above that the night was finally coming to an end. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. All in one night, she had almost kissed her best friend, slept with someone, and then lied and pulled back from said friend when she tried to kiss her.

Peyton had never been fond of change, ever since she were younger and having to deal with the fallout after her mother's death. Brooke was the only constant in her life since then and now even that was changing. She couldn't understand all these feelings and she didn't want to bring Brooke into this hormonal meltdown she apparently was having.

Her mind was a mess of thoughts, mostly though of Brooke and the hurt look on her face when she had pulled back from the second attempt at a kiss. She had looked deep into the brunette's green eyes and wanted to give her everything she wanted. She wanted to press her lips against hers and see how magnificant that kiss could be. She wanted her so badly. It felt like her heart was literally aching when she wasn't around Brooke. _Is this what real love feels like?_

At first light, Brooke had thrown on some shorts and a tank top and hurried out of the house, hoping that Peyton was still in bed and that Carson was as far away as possible. She hadn't slept at all during the night and though her body was tired, she couldn't allow herself to sleep and possibly dream about Peyton and all the mess that had happened.

The morning was unsually warm and the salty sea air hit her like a brick when she opened the door and jogged out onto the beach. She had always found that being near the water cleared her head and helped organize her thoughts.

She thought back to the three times she had sought the ocean's help, once when she and Lucas had broken up, once whenever Peyton was going through her coccaine withdrawls and the two had sit up all night by the sea, and then once in the summer between ninth and tenth grade when she had been at cheerleading camp and had done something really stupid.

It definatly hadn't been one of Brooke's most happy moments, she and a friend had been drinking out on the beach and things had gotten a little strange. Jenna Franklin had always been a "cheerleading camp" friend since at least the sixth grade and while Peyton hadn't never attended the camps with her, it gave Brooke a friend to hang with during those summer weeks away from home.

Jenna lived in Charlotte and the only time the girls would see each other was a camp. Brooke thought that Jenna could have been her missing twin or something, the two girls were very alike, both boy crazy and unafraid to say anything that crossed their minds. Jenna had hid some of her parent's vodka in a suitcase and brought it out with her on the beach when she and Brooke had snuck out one night.

They were mixing the vodka with fruit punch and it was surprisingly good and they were having a blast. They were huddled next to each other under a warm blanket next to a fire that Brooke had made. They spent hours laughing and having a great time. A great time that was, until Brooke had done something stupid. The conversation had taken a more mature turn and both girls were talking about sexual escapades. Jenna hadn't done anything provoke her, but Brooke was suddenly very interested in the redheaded girl and longed to kiss her.

Within a few seconds, Brooke's lips were pressed against Jenna's and the two girls were enjoying a long kiss in each other's arms. They were both very much into the kiss when Jenna pulled back, a look of disgust forming on her face.

" W-What is it? " Brooke had asked.

" I'm not gay Brooke. God you are sick! " Jenna had replied, grabbing the blanket and running off as fast as she could from the beach.

Brooke had spent the rest of the night cursing herself and looking out at the ocean. When she returned to camp the next day, Jenna had ignored her and continued to do so for the rest of the summer. It was the last time Brooke had went to cheerleading camp, she told her parents and Peyton that she was too old for it and it was for kids. She hadn't ever told anyone, not even Peyton, about what had really happened.

Now, as the wind circled around Brooke as she jogged down the beach, those memories of Jenna were flooding over her. She had wondered then if she might be a little different, but immediatly thrown herself at some Senior guy and pushed those feelings back. Everything that was happening to Peyton had brought those feelings back and she didn't know how to deal with them.

She had wanted to kiss Peyton so badly the night before, she had convinced herself to take a chance on this and see where it went, but everything had went to hell and was beyond repair now.

Brooke had did her best to avoid Peyton all day. She spent most of the afternoon downtown window shopping, ignoring her phone whenever it rang. She met a few old friends in town and had lunch and then dinner with them. It was almost ten when she returned to the condo.

She noticed that Carson's car wasn't in the driveway and she assumed that he was either out at Nightshade or had left after all the turmoil. She smiled at the thought of him being gone and quietly let herself into the house.

All the lights were turned off and Brooke found her way up the stairs and to her old room. She closed the door behind her, getting out of the clothes she wore and slipping into pajama bottoms and a tank top. She slid under the cool sheets on the bed and tried to close her eyes and get some sleep.

It was nearly an hour later when Peyton stood outside Brooke's bedroom door. She had been outside for ten minutes, trying to go inside. Trying to make her hand open the door. She just couldn't seem to move it seemed.

_Just get it over with Peyton, you'll find your answers and then it will be done._

She forced herself to open the door and step inside the room. Brooke wasn't asleep, she slowly sat up, looking at Peyton across the dark room.

" What do you want? " she asked softly.

" We need to talk Brooke. " Peyton said. She crossed the room and sat next to Brooke on the bed.

" Yeah I guess we do. " Brooke replied. There was silence between them for a few seconds until Peyton spoke again." I'm going through something really big right now. " She started.

" I know and I'm not helping right? " Brooke said.

" Oh God no Brooke, you've done so much for me. " Peyton said.

" Yeah but my wishy washy attitude over us hadn't helped at all. " Brooke replied.

" That's what I wanted to talk about, us. " Peyton said. She slid her hand across the sheets and took ahold of Brooke's.

" I love you Brooke, you know that. " She said.

" I love you too Peyton. " Brooke said with a smile.

" You've been my best friend for so long, there isn't anything that I couldn't tell you. " Peyton continued.

" I like you for more than a friend. " Brooke suddenly blurted. She seemed shocked at her own words and Peyton felt herself blush.

" I appreciate your honesty. " She said jokingly.

" Um yeah. " Brooke replied. She tried to avoid looking at the blonde.

" I like you for more than a friend too. I think that's the problem. " Peyton said.

" It doesn't have to be a problem. " Brooke said. She finally looked up at Peyton with pleading eyes.

" I don't ever want to loose you as a friend. I'm not sure we should risk anything else between us. " Peyton explained.

" We're never going to know if we don't try though Peyton. " Brooke said.

The brunette leaned in closer and brushed her away the curls from Peyton's face.

" I - I'm really scared Brooke. " Peyton whispered.

" Me too. " Brooke replied. The two girls looked at each other for several seconds before finally moving closer, allowing their lips to touch.

Even though they had once kissed before back in Junior year, this kiss felt like the first one. It was pure magic. They slowly let their lips dance with one another as they wrapped their arms around each other, intensifying the kiss. Brooke tilted her head up and sighed as Peyton kissed her chin and then brought her back down again.

" Wow. " Brooke said breathlessly.

" You can say that again. " Peyton joked. Brooke smiled and let out a soft laugh. This was usually the part where awkwardness would set in, but both girls felt at ease with each other. This was comfortable and felt like something they should have always been doing.

" So what now? " Peyton asked softly. Brooke smiled devilshly and raised an eyebrow.

" Now you lay down here next to me... " She started.

" Arn't we taking things a little fast here? " Peyton asked as she slid over and next to her friend.

" .... and hold me. " Brooke finished. She smiled and let Peyton's arms wrap around her.


	10. Epilouge

" Stand Beside Me " - Epilouge

In one short moment, Peyton had found everything she had ever wanted. All it took was one single kiss and her world changed forever, but definatly in a good way. She loved kissing Brooke so much and would hardly let a mile pass before she would lean over towards the passenger and plant a soft kiss upon her lips.

Brooke seemed to find the whole ordeal quiet amusing. She would always giggle and blush when Peyton made a comment about how beautiful she was or how much she loved kissing her. It was those first great moments of a relationship when everything is new and unexplored and it's fun to just look at each other and smile.

They hadn't talked about where things would lead or how they were going to deal with things once they returned to Tree Hill, but it was the furthest thing from Peyton's mind. She was too happy, truely happy, to think of anything besides Brooke.

While Peyton might have been on cloud nine, Brooke was a nervous wreck. She covered her true feelings well and didn't want Peyton to see how she was really freaking out, not about the new development in their relationship, but just about how to break things to people once they returned home.

She glanced over at Peyton every so often and just smiled and felt so happy about things. Sure she had kissed tons of boys, but it never felt this way before. She had never felt so giddy and full of butterflies at each touch. She prayed everytime they touched that this feeling would continue forever.

Now it was just a matter of time and how she was going to "come out" at Tree Hill.

" So here we are. " Peyton said as she stood next to Brooke, looking at the entrace to Tree Hill High School. They both sighed in unison and then smiled at each other.

" It feels weird being back here, it seems like we've been gone for a millon years. " Brooke said.

" Well there have been alot of changes. " Peyton joked. She nudged Brooke in the side and Brooke nudged her back, just like old times, the playful banter.

" I guess we'll just have to be the new Ellen and Anne of Tree Hill. " Brooke said, half joking.

" So that makes me Anne? I mean I did sleep with Carson. " Peyton said. Brooke gave her a fowl look and then smiled.

" We don't have to mention that. " She replied.

" I never said it was good. " Peyton said cracking a smile.

Suddenly Brooke reached out and took Peyton's hand. Peyton looked down at their fingers intertwined and then back up at Brooke.

" Are you sure? " She asked.

" They'll just have to deal with it. You're my girl and that's how it's always going to be. We shouldn't hide that. " Brooke said with a grin. She leaned over and kiss Peyton on the cheek innocently and the two walked hand in hand into the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hoped you all enjoyed this. I had alot of fun writing it and I hope to make some more fanfic creations later on. Again, feedback is always appreciated and if it's good, makes me want to write more. Thanks guys!_


End file.
